elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribunal
The Tribunal, also known as the ALMSIVIThe War of the First Council or The Three,The Living Gods were the ruling gods of Morrowind and the Dunmer people from 1E 700The Battle of Red Mountain to 3E 427.Events of Rumors overheard in The members of the Tribunal were Vivec, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil, and were worshiped by the Tribunal Temple. When the Nerevarine intervened on Azura's behalf during the events of in 3E 427, Dagoth Ur was defeated, leaving the gods mortal. Almalexia killed Sotha Sil, and she was later killed by the Nerevarine,Events of leaving Vivec who in turn disappeared during the Oblivion Crisis. The Tribunal was replaced by the New Temple, who restored worship to the original pantheon of Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala.The Reclamations History of the Tribunal It began with the War of the First Council after the Chimer uncovered a plot by the Dwemer sorcerer-architect Kagrenac to use the Heart of Lorkhan to construct the Numidium, a giant construct and a mockery of the Daedra and the Chimer faith and way of life. War ensued between the two races. Nerevar, leader of the Chimer, and Dumac Dwarfking, leader of the Dwemer, faced off in battle and were both seriously injured. Dumac is assumed to have died at the location, and Kagrenac disappeared along with the rest of the Dwemer when he used his tools on the heart. Nerevar lived for a short time and sought out the counsel of his advisors Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil, about what should be done with the Heart and Kagrenac's Tools. He left his close friend Dagoth Ur to guard the tools while he was gone. Nerevar and the Tribunal agreed to keep and study the tools and Heart of Lorkhan, but Nerevar's wish was that they should not use the tools for themselves. Nevertheless, they returned to the Dwemer citadel where Dagoth Ur was left on guard. They found him corrupted and unwilling to give up the tools to Nerevar and the Tribunal. Dagoth Ur escaped from the ensuing fight but was forced to give up the tools. After the death of Nerevar shortly after the battle at Red Mountain, Sotha Sil acquired an understanding of how the tools of Kagrenac and the Heart of Lorkhan worked, and thus how to use them to turn the Tribunal into living gods. The Tribunal then went through the process of stealing its divine essence for themselves. After Sotha Sil angered the Daedric Prince Azura by saying that they did not need the Daedra anymore, as the Tribunal were the new gods of the Chimer people, Azura appeared before them and cursed them for their sacrilege, and subsequently the entire Chimer race, turning them into the Dunmer. Some time after the Nerevarine destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan, the Tribunal of Vivec, Almalexia and Sotha Sil became known as the "False Tribunal" while Boethiah, Azura and Mephala became the "True Tribunal."Dialogue with Elder Othreloth Members of the Tribunal Vivec 's temple.]] Of the three members of the Tribunal, Vivec is the most visible. He is regarded as a poet, warrior, and benevolent king. Vivec's "Anticipation" is the Daedric Prince Mephala. He also shares some of the darker sides that characterize Mephala, such as secretive murder. He appears in as being half-Chimer and half-Dunmer. Vivec resides at his temple in the self-titled city of Vivec on Vvardenfell island. The player has the choice of attacking and killing Vivec in the game. By 3E 433, Vivec had disappeared during the Oblivion Crisis, and some rumored that he was killed by the Nerevarine. He is the "VI" in ALMSIVI. Almalexia .]] Almalexia is the second most visible of the Tribunal and is regarded as the brave and compassionate queen of the Dunmer people. Boethiah is Almalexia's anticipation. In Morrowind's expansion pack , Almalexia is still completely Chimer in appearance. Almalexia resides in the city of Mournhold, in the province of Morrowind. Having lost her sanity, Almalexia tries to kill the Nerevarine to prevent her own death after the defeat of Dagoth Ur at Red Mountain in , even though she is already mortal by that time. She is seen during the second era in . She is the "ALM" in ALMSIVI. Almalexia has her own Personal Ordinators, which have similar armor to the ones that listen to Lord Vivec. Their armor is heavier, but provides more protection. They also carry special Ebony Scimitars. Sotha Sil Sotha Sil is the least visible of the Tribunal to the public. He is regarded as being an extremely powerful and intelligent wizard. Sotha Sil's anticipation is Azura, and he lives in his Clockwork City made up of his own machines. In Sotha Sil is entirely Dunmer in appearance (or he could have decayed, making his skin look darker). He appears to have lost his lower body and right arm and replaced it with machinery. Sotha Sil is killed by Almalexia as part of a plot to destroy the Nerevarine and stop the prophecy associated with the Nerevarine. He is the "SI" in ALMSIVI. Gallery Almalexia - Tribunal.png|Almalexia in 3E 427. Sotha Sil - Tribunal.png|Sotha Sil in 3E 427. Vivec God.png|Vivec in 3E 427. Almalexia (Online) 3.jpg|Almalexia in 2E 582. Sotha Sil ESO (2).png|Sotha Sil in 2E 582. Vivec ESO (2).png|Vivec in 2E 582. Tribunal Michael Kirkbride.jpg|Concept art of the Tribunal by Michael Kirkbride. Tribunal Temple Banner.png|The Temple's banner. Sotha Sil Statue.png|Statue of Sotha Sil. Trivia *The Tribunal was possibly inspired by the "Trimurti" of Hindu religion, consisting of the three deities Brahma (the creator), Vishnu (the preserver), and Shiva (the destroyer), which were collectively seen as forming the trinity of supreme divinity in Hinduism. Appearances * * ** * * ** * ** ** ** * cs:Tribunál de:Tribunal fr:Tribunal ru:Храм Трибунала Category:Deities Category:Morrowind: Factions Category:Lore: Factions Category:Tribunal: Factions